


one day

by ogahta



Series: euphoria [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A look into their relationship, Kuroo's POV, Kuroo's thoughts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: daichi is asleep and tetsurou is lost in his thought.





	one day

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Little droplets of water landed on the surface of the window in a rhythmic melody, filling in the previous silence of the room - but Daichi was too deep in his slumber to notice the gentle taps outside, the muffled sound of Heaven’s tears hitting the concrete pavement. Tetsurou sat beside him, a strong thigh used as a pillow with lithe fingers gently carding through the short raven locks - soft under his touch.

They don’t get enough lazy days, one that they could spend together in each other’s company, or see each other in general - and Tetsurou is glad that today was one of the rare days that their off-day matches in their clashing schedules. One lived in central Tokyo, the other in the north - it wasn’t too long of a distance, 325 kilometres in between that takes an hour and a half, but it was still a hassle, yet they make work. They always make it work.

Phone calls after phone calls, and visits to each other’s homes; never a day they imagined going through without the other. Tetsurou is a man of many things: a versatile player of Nekoma High Volleyball Team, a scheming captain, the boy who could never get rid of his bed hair no matter what he does to tame it - but he still wonders, what it is in him that Daichi sees? What is it that he possesses for Daichi to agree to go on a date with him - a date that is the beginning of their relationship? It was beyond him to understand.

They started with a friendly rivalry, between both teams - that’s normal. Then to practise matches, friendly competitions to official competitions. Now, here they are. In the living room of Tetsurou’s apartment with Daichi’s head resting against his thigh, fingers massaging against the fellow captain’s scalp.

When they graduate, the distance between them might increase or decrease - they’ll never know. What are the chances that they might end up in the same university? Or universities that are on opposite ends of Tokyo? No. He shouldn’t think about that now. As close as it is for them in graduating, he shouldn’t think about it now. He should cherish on the time they have now.

“Tetsurou?” The groggy voice of his lover snapped him back to reality, dark eyes now focusing on the way Daichi’s lids flutter open. His eyes still hold the line between asleep and awake, still glassy from sleep. His voice, rough from a long period of time unused - yet everything about him is beautiful.

The day they graduate is close, one day they may need to go on their separate ways - but Tetsurou smiled, leaned down to land a chaste kiss on the Karasuno captain’s forehead, allowing himself to linger before pulling away. “How does takeout sound?”

That one day is coming close, but for now, he’ll cherish this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> dt to all my kurodai shippers.


End file.
